Before The Sun Sets
by Kristina Angelina
Summary: When Bakura makes a bet than he can kiss Marik before the sun goes down, Marik's determined to prove him wrong. But when it comes to seduction, Bakura's "wrong" is always right. Thiefshipping, YBxM, Bakura x Marik one-shot. Also a high-school AU. I invite you to read, you beautiful person you! (Rated T for general boy x boy, but surprisingly, there's no language.)


**Hey, beauties!**

 **So, today, due to my writer's block for my main story, I decided I'd publish a Thiefshipping one shot (I haven't written it in awhile, and not writing Thiefshipping is as bad as catching a cold in my world). It's not the greatest in quality, but I'm a little too busy right now to write something amazing. Sorry about that, lovelies. Nothing against you all!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, it would be called You-Gay-Bro. Is it? No. That's evidence enough for you that I don't own it, then.**

 **Also, a quick warning: This isn't very serious. It's more on the crack side - but then again, isn't Thiefshipping usually? Probably due to LK. But crack is always fun (don't do drugs, kids. I'm referring to the virtual kind), so I hope you enjoy this nonetheless.**

 **Enjoy the one shot!**

* * *

Bakura smirked. This was going to be too easy.

What, you may ask, was he referring to?

Earlier that day, he'd had a certain encounter with a certain blonde.

 _"Do you ever shut up?"_

 _Marik smirked. "Not unless I want to," he replied._

 _Bakura placed a hand on his temple, his head starting to pound. "Your voice is literally giving me a headache," he informed the other dryly._

 _"Deal with it~" The blonde sang, smirk widening into a grin. "If we're going to do this project together, we're going to have to put up with each other. It's not like you don't have any 'annoying' traits, you know."_

 _Bakura raised an eyebrow. "And those would be?" Knowing this boy, it was going to be the stupidest -_

 _"You're extremely straightforward."_

 _See?_

 _"Tell me, Marik, what's wrong with that?" The albino inquired, a smirk slowly forming on his face._

 _Marik pouted. "You massaged my friggin' shoulders!" The pout turned into a frown as he added woefully, "Next you're going to french kiss me..." Before banging his head on the desk in front of him._

 _"Not a bad idea..." Bakura mumbled deviously._

 _"Don't. Even. Think. About. It," Marik threatened, standing from his chair and plopping down in the corner farthest from Bakura._

 _"Have you_ _ever seen The Little Mermaid?"_

 _The blonde gave a confused nod, surprised by the question._

 _Smirk evolving into a grin, Bakura asked, "And do you remember one of the key points of the plot?" Knowing the other boy's answer was going to be 'no', the albino wasted no time in continuing._

 _"The prince had to kiss the princess before the sun set."_

(No one seemed to bring up the fact that Bakura had actually watched "The Little Mermaid". Ryou probably forced him to. Who knows.)

After that, they'd argued over just what Bakura was implying and came to the following conclusion:

If Bakura could kiss Marik before sunset, the latter would agree to not talking throughout their entire span of time together. However, if Bakura didn't succeeded, Marik could run his mouth off all he wanted.

 _'Like I'll fail,'_ Bakura thought smugly. The blonde was going to be easy to kiss. Just a slight distraction and the soft lips would be his.

* * *

"Marik, what in Isis's name are you doing?" Ishizu groaned, glaring at the blonde head poking ever-so-slightly out of a mound of pillows.

"Hiding of course," was the indignant response.

"From?" The woman prodded with an exasperated tone.

"This guy at school wants to kiss me before the sun sets. We made a bet. If he kisses me - which he won't - I'll shut up while we do our science project. But if he doesn't, then I can talk all I want."

Ishizu's cobalt eyes widened before narrowing dangerously. " _What's his name?_ "

"Why? Do you want him to kiss _you_ instead? Because you can totally take my place -"

Her eyes narrowed till the slits were as thin as paper. It looked pretty funny, in all honesty. "No. I'm going to find him, burn him alive, and feed his ashes to piranha."

Marik gulped. "Ishizu, I still need him for our project together. Remember...?" The younger Ishtar then held up a small bottle of school glue. "And we need more glue, by the way."

"Then go get some," Ishizu replied with a glare, still trying to figure out where she'd find piranha. Nothing else besides piranha would do, after all.

Marik groaned and dragged the rest of his body from the pillow fort. He hadn't liked it in there anyway. He'd used his father's pillows and found that they smelled like alcohol and other things he'd like to forget. If he'd touched Ishizu's she would've thrown a fit (the pillows were supposedly designer, but Marik found the idea of designer pillows stupid) and burned him alive too.

"Well, time to go to the store," Marik sighed woefully, glancing over his shoulder at his sister, who was still glaring at him. "What's _your_ problem?"

"I've always told you to stay away from bad people, and now look what's happened!" The raven-haired woman through her hands up into the air dramatically. "Ra, give me the power to summon piranha and murder the idiot who's hitting on my little brother!"

While Ishizu tried to summon piranha, Marik quietly snuck out of the house.

* * *

"Bakura, would you stop that? Please? I'm trying to study."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "You've studied for hours, Ryou. Take a bloody break."

"Unlike you, I care about my grades," Ryou sniffed indignantly, crossing his arms.

"Ladies, ladies," Touzouko snickered. "No need to bicker. There's enough chocolate for the both of you."

Ryou blinked confusedly.

Bakura, however, launched himself at Touzouko and began scratching at the older boy's face. As Ryou tried to break the two's brawl up, Amane giggled and clapped her hands excitedly. It was a little disturbing a child enjoyed fighting so much, but no one really thought anything about it.

During the rather exciting fight, the door bell rang. Amane, being the only one to notice it, skipped over to the door and stood on her toes to reach the knob. None of her brothers noticed her slipping outside to greet their visitor.

"Hello there," Marik greeted the little girl cheerfully, a warm smile on his face. He knew Bakura had a lot of siblings, but he didn't know there was a sister involved.

"Hi Mister," Amane replied. Since Marik was kneeling in front of her, she reached forward and ran a small little hand through his blonde locks. "Your hair is so pretty... and your eyes are, too!"

Despite her age, Marik blushed nonetheless at the compliments. He wasn't used to them, no matter who they were from. Ishizu just said he looked "nice". "Thank you. Your hair is pretty too."

Amane shook her head, "But not as pretty as yours! What's your name?" She titled her head to the side curiously.

"Marik Ishtar," the blonde replied, still smiling.

"Marik, I wanna whisper in your ear, okay?" She giggled excitedly. Marik nodded and leaned closer so the little girl could whisper straight into his ear. "My brother likes you," she said softly, giggling again.

"What?!"

Both looked at Ryou, who was standing in the doorway with a shocked look on his face. Bakura and Touzouko were behind him, both snickering loudly.

Amane gripped Marik's hand and "pulled" him towards her brothers excitedly. "Look, 'Kura! Marik came to visit you!"

Bakura smirked, brushing past Ryou as he strode over to the blushing, frowning blonde before him. "Couldn't stay away, eh?" Ignoring Ryou's confused gasp and Amane giggling excitedly, he leaned closer, touching their foreheads together. "Ready for that kiss, Ishtar?"

Marik shoved Bakura away, snorting. "I'm not going to let you kiss me _that_ easily."

He proceeded to run away as fast as his legs could carry him, which, unfortunately for Bakura, was quite fast.

But fortunately for Bakura, he was equally as fast - if not faster.

As he dashed after Marik like a cat after a mouse, evil cackle filling the air, Amane chased after him, excitedly chanting "'Kura and Marik! 'Kura and Marik!". Ryou just stood at the door way, blinking rapidly, while Touzouko continued flipping through various TV channels.

"So I'm guessing you both have a thing for blonde Egyptians?" The gray-eyed man tossed a smirk at his younger brother, who had finally come back inside. Ryou blinked.

"I... I guess so," he shrugged. "I didn't even know Bakura liked Marik in the first place."

"I think there's something more than 'like', Ryou," Touzouko said nonchalantly. His brother's chocolate eyes widened, full of surprise and excitement.

"You mean... Bakura's fallen in love?!"

Touzouko nodded his head, squeaking - yes, he actually squeaked - when Ryou threw his arms around his brother's neck joyously. "How wonderful!" The British boy exclaimed, pulling his older brother off the couch into a standing position. "We simply _must_ celebrate!"

"Oh Lord," Touzouko mumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marik was hiding in a bush, trying to keep Amane from giving him away (the girl had somehow found him and offered to "protect him from her brother") with all of her giggling. Bakura had a wonderful sense of hearing, after all.

"Marrrriiiiiikkkkkk," Bakura called, cupping his hands over his mouth. He still had that devious look on his face, so there was no way Marik was just going to fly out of the bushes screaming "here I am!" at the top of his lungs.

That would be plain idiotic.

And an idiot, he was not.

"HOOGA-BOOGA!" Bakura shrieked, thrusting his head into the bush Marik was curled up in.

Shrieking in utter horror, the blonde Egyptian shot up and ran (rather embarrassingly) a good 20 feet away before turning around and glaring at the laughing albino before him.

"That wasn't funny," Marik muttered, cheeks hot with embarrassment. He was so busy glaring at the gray-ish grass beneath his feet, he didn't notice Bakura sneaking up behind him, a grin so evil it could've frozen hell-fire on his lips.

"I win, _Marik_ _._ "

Both confused and horrified, Marik whipped around -

\- and was promptly kissed on the lips.

"Yay!" Amane squealed, jumping up and down. She rushed over to them both and gripped their legs. "Together!" She squealed again, a huge smile on her chubby little face.

"Yes, Amane," Bakura looked at Marik, and genuinely smiled. "Together."

The moment was so sweet, it just had to be ruined.

By a certain Ishizu Ishtar.

The rest of the story?

Well, dear readers, that's up to _your_ imagination.

Mine's frazzled out.

* * *

 **This whole thing was based off of a Thiefshipping picture I found where Bakura's touching his forehead to Marik's, grinning, and Marik's scowling at him while blushing quite a lot. The sun's setting behind them. I wish I could make it the cover, but I'm afraid I won't be able to upload covers anymore thanks to my mom's prowling eyes.**

 **Hope the one shot was not a total eye-sore, and I also hope I see some reviews as well. I need to find more Thiefshipping fangirls or fanboys! (If you favorite or follow this, _you had better review it_. You have no excuse if you don't, because you clearly enjoyed it, therefore you should review. Just common courtesy, am I right? *evil smile*)**


End file.
